


Missing The Point

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Professors, Awkward Kissing, Confused John, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Embarrassed Sherlock, Happy Sherlock, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Sassy John, Sweet John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock wants to tell John how he truly feels about him but when he tries..it does not go the way he planned it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for gif goes to the artist.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

High School Professors Sherlock Holmes and John Watson sat at the desk in Mr. Holme's classroom, grading some papers after school on a cloudy and boring afternoon. Though, whenever John is around, the boring days seem like fun to Sherlock. Sherlock teaches Chemistry Biology and John Watson used to be a gym teacher but after he got into an accident a few years ago, he became an Health teacher at St. Barts, the same school that Sherlock teaches at. For the past year now, Sherlock had had a secret on his fellow co-worker. He knows that John is attracted to men but he was not sure how John felt about _him_. As a friend he does like Sherlock but Sherlock was hoping John had even more deeper feelings for him were deeper than that. There was only one way to find out, though. He looked over at John, who was looking down a paper and shaking his head.

“Something wrong?” Sherlock asked. John looked up at him.

“I am fine...just mind boggled, that's all. ” John replied. Sherlock looked at the piece of paper John was holding.

“Wow...that is actually quite a very detailed sketch of a penis.” Sherlock told John.

“Oh, I agree on that! I mean, yes, we are studying about the human body and the functions but...it's not an art class.” John said.

“Still, though...wow.” Sherlock said, now trying to thinking about what John's looked like but stopped quickly. John looked back down at the paper and finished grading it then moved on to another one. Sherlock was still focused on John.

“If only I could tell him I truly feel about him without making myself look like an idiot.” Sherlock thought. Sherlock dropped his pen on to the floor and hit John's shoe. John looked it and bent down to pick it up. John sat back up in the chair as soon as he grabbed the pen and handed it to Sherlock.

“Here you go.” John said.

“Thank you.” Sherlock responded. Both of the now were staring at each other, face to face. It felt so close but still a bit further away. Without even thinking, Sherlock leaned forward towards John's face. He was going to try kiss him and hoped for the best.

“Just take it easy, Sherlock.” Sherlock thought to himself as he got closer. But before he could even get close enough to his face, John pulled away, leaving Sherlock frozen in the position he was in now.

“What are you doing?” John asked, suddenly feeling confused by what just happened. Sherlock blushed and quickly sat back up in his chair.

“Nothing. Sorry about that.” Sherlock answered, grabbed another paper to look over.

“Alright.” John said, going back to grading papers again. After a few minutes, Sherlock put his pencil down and took off his glasses.

“I am going to go get some coffee. Be right back.” Sherlock said, heading to towards the door. Sherlock was not actually going to get coffee or any thing. He just wanted to leave the room before something else or he could make the situation worst than it was already. As Sherlock left the room, he was worried that he might just have jeopardized not only his chances with John but also their friendship, too. When he arrived into the break room, he quickly went in and over to the counter where the coffee maker was sitting on and stood in front of the tall cabinet next to it. As he hand was on the knob that opened it, Sherlock suddenly leaned against the door and hit his head gently on it a few times and let out a loud groan. He was the only one in the room at the moment.

“I AM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! Now...John will never want to be with me or my friend again.” Sherlock said out loud to himself.

“That's not true, Sherlock.” A voice said from behind. Sherlock lifted up his head and turned to the side to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw John standing there.

“You have no idea how wrong you are at the moment.” Sherlock said to him. John walked into the room and over to Sherlock.

“We all have our moments. We are human. As a chemistry and biology teacher, you should know that. And as a health teacher, I can assure you that what happened in there is not idiotic.” John explained to him.

“But you're missing the point, John!” Sherlock exclaimed, feeling not embarrassed but nervous at the same time.

“Am I?” John asked. Sherlock sighed.

“Never mind. Please forget about what happened in there.” Sherlock told him as he opened the cabinet door.

“At first, I was not sure what you were actually trying to do but then as soon as you left, it hit me.” John piped up.

“And what would that be?” Sherlock asked. John was now standing right behind Sherlock.

“That you were trying to kiss me, Mr. Holmes.” John said. Sherlock suddenly froze once again.

“SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SHIT...” Sherlock kept saying in head over and over again. John was now standing next to him.

“But I am not mad or any thing.” John told him. Sherlock was still internally cussing in his head.

“In fact..” John suddenly laid his head against Sherlock's arm. Sherlock stopped cussing to himself and looked down at John, who was not looking up at him but he was smiling and blushing.

“If I knew that is what you were actually doing when it happened..I would have kissed you back.” John said to him. Sherlock was surprised by John's confession. John lightly nuzzled him a couple of times. John knew that he should be doing that but there was only them in room nor any one was out in the hallway outside the door to see or hear them.

“It's not a secret about how much I truly feel about you, Sherlock. When I was a gym teacher and started working at St. Bart's, at first, I thought you were a bit aggravating but after getting to know you more over the past few years, I developed not only a crush on you but...I _am_ in love with you. And I guess...you feel the same way about me, too?” John asked Sherlock. Sherlock felt more calm and a bit more happier now.

“Yes and to be honest, I know I can be a bit of a dick at times but I have learned to try and not be that way. Especially around or to you. Though..I do not really want to control it around Anderson.” Sherlock replied.

“Eh, I do not give a fuck about what you do to him, actually. He's way more aggravating to me. Be as big a dick as you want to him. He deserves it a lot of the time, too.” John said. Sherlock chuckled.

“I love you, Mr. Watson.” Sherlock told him. John looked up at him.

“I love you, too.” John said back to him. Sherlock smiled. John let go of Sherlock. Sherlock and John headed back to the classroom to go grade a few more papers before heading home for the day. They are officially a couple at this moment but Sherlock was so glad to finally know how John truly felt about him. As Sherlock was finishing grading the last paper, he looked over at John and thought to himself:

' _So, I guess..he actually didn't miss the point at all. ...Good to know.”_

 

 

**_The End_ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
